colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter Sheepleigh
:"I m-m-mean it! I'm a r-r-re-real b-b-bad m-man! H-honest!" - Sheepleigh, pathetically. Hunter Sheepleigh (pron. Sheep-lee) is a member of the Inexplicablum. He inherited his high rank from his late brother. Despite being renowned as an expert assassin, with his brother's title and many kills on his belt, his success is all luck - without his bizarrely good luck, he's about as useful as a glass timpani. Character Appearance He has long, curly blond hair, giving him a 'woolly' appearance. His eyes are rimmed with shadows. He has the inexplicablum logo on his back, across his shoulder blades. He wears a black leather jacket with a grey undershirt. He has dark grey trousers with lighter belts and black leather boots. He carries a canesword with a bloodied ram-head cudgel. Personality He is extremely nervous and twitchy. Although he does what he's told, he's often reluctant and cowardly, but is too much of a weak-willed scaredycat to betray Inexplicablum orders. He is completely oblivious to his good luck, considering it bad ''luck instead, and is genuinely surprised when things go his way. He is easily surprised, frightened and repulsed. Skills and Abilities His excellent fighting skills, assassin's instinct and catlike reflexes are actually figments of luck. So he's practically useless on his own. History Hunter never particularly resented his brother, Cole Sheepleigh, even when he was constantly overshadowed and pressured to follow the footsteps of the more intelligent and competent older brother. He took the same courses, did the same extracurricular activities, and even joined the Inexplicablum cult in following with his fanatical brother. When cool, crafty, competent Cole slipped on blood during the biggest mission of his life and fell to his death from the roof of a 50-storey skyscraper, Hunter was named in his will - he was given only a small portion of Cole's worldly belongings, but inherited his big brother's pride and joy - his rank. Now one of the Inexplicablum's highest-ranking agents - by word of Cole only - Hunter realised the severity of his situation and began trying desperately to escape. However, his efforts failed hilariously, and every mission that he tried to botch ended up going stellarly. Whenever he tried to muck up a mission and flee in the confusion, the targets would fall like dominoes due to series of coincidences and events that lined up perfectly to make Hunter succeed. Even rival assassins who looked to take down the infamous Inexplicablite would wind up wounded or dead, by ricochet or flailing knife. He's still out there, killing targets, surviving and climbing the greasy ladder by luck and luck alone. But the Inexplicablum doesn't notice that he's the exact type of powered-person they want to purge - his power is hyper-luck, but it's just his luck that nobody - not even him - has noticed yet. Trivia * His real skills are remembering obscure trivia (especially about the history/inner workings of opera and orchestra), being really good at charades and pictionary, and bluffing. * He can identify the breed or area of origin of a sheep just by its bleat. * Due to anxiety, he suffers from a fairly severe stutter. He has trouble getting hard consonants out, and is completely useless at tonguetwisters. * He suffers from cynophobia, or a fear of dogs. He also gets queasy at the sight of blood, is afraid of insects, and has stagefright. ** He is known to vomit, freeze up or even faint when overly afraid or anxious. This is why most of his kills are by surprise, giving him no time to be afraid. * He is posed as a direct opposite to Donovan Wolffe, particularly the 'wolf in sheep's clothing' figure of speech. Conversely to Wolffe, Sheepleigh is a sheep in wolf's clothing. * He has attempted to hold up the Drunken Swordsman at least once, however due to him not being physically capable of intimidating anyone, ever, SwagLord generally doesn't percieve him as a threat ("He's more scared of you than you are of him"''), and usually just sends him on his way with a cream soda. ** The kindly bartender has mistakenly given him alcohol 'to calm his nerves' at least once, but will not serve him alcoholic drinks anymore after discovering that Sheepleigh has no alcohol tolerance, and that one drink is enough to knock him out. Category:Males Category:Inexplicablum Category:Passive Powers Category:Sheepleigh Family